Hidadei Clash Of A Jashinist And A Artist
by XGeorginaBabesX
Summary: Thank god I’m home! I have just gotten back from a week long mission! I’m super tired and I am hurt. Brilliant! I start to walk to my room. I pasted many other rooms on my way there. The rooms belong to; Itachi, Kisame, my Danna Sasori, Hidan, Kakazu and


**Clash Of A Jashinist And A Artist.**

* * *

Thank god I'm home! I have just gotten back from a week long mission! I'm super tired and I am hurt. Brilliant! I start to walk to my room. I pasted many other rooms on my way there. The rooms belong to; Itachi, Kisame, my Danna Sasori, Hidan, Kakazu and the Leaders. Finally I reach my room and open the door. Everyone was asleep because it is 4am at night. I get ready for bed being sure I don't knock my broken arm and get in bed. I fall asleep within 5 minutes.

I wait in his wardrobe in his room to see if he's alright. He's been on a week long mission with no one with him and he ran into trouble A LOT. Finally he enters his room. His blonde long hair was not in its usual high ponytail. Instead it was loose. His cloak was covered in blood around his left arm. He must have badly hurt it. He gets ready for bed. I can't help but stare at him while he undressed. He then got into bed in only his boxers and falls asleep within 5 minutes. He's a heavy sleeper so I know I can go over and see if his arm is ok. I look at Deidara's arm. He seams to have broken it. I know some healing Jutsu but not much. I start to heal his arm slowly. I stayed there healing his arm until 8am. 4 hours. His arm was finally healed and fully working. Thank god. I know shouldn't be helping him because he hates me but I just had to. I for some reason care about him but don't show it at all.

"I love you Deidara… "I whispered. I then went to leave his room and return to mine to pray to Jashin-sama for forgiveness when something grabbed onto my cloak.

I awoke at 7am. But I didn't move. Someone was in my room. Healing my arm? Who could it be? I stayed still until around 8am. He or she had just finished healing my arm. The person the whispered something … they whispered

"I love you Deidara …" it was male … it was Hidan?

I grabbed onto the end of his cloak when he went to leave. He looked over his shoulder at me. I was facing the other way though so I couldn't see him.

"Thank you … un" I thanked. I let go of his cloak and he left my room and closed the door behind him. I then sat up and kept pondering who it could have been.

"Was it Hidan that healed me… un?" I whispered to myself. I got up and went and had a shower. When I returned to the privacy of my room I dried off and got dressed into some slacks and my baggy top which said 'Bang!' I then dried my hair with my new Nicky Clark hair dryer and brushed my hair. I could be bothered to put my hair in a ponytail so I left it down. I didn't wear my eye scope either. And kept my bangles from in front of my left eye behind my ear. My whole face was fully uncovered for all to see and I thought it was about time I looked like this again if only for one day. I then left my room to have breakfast.

I was sat at the breakfast table in the kitchen with a mug of coffee and two pieces of buttered toast on a violet plate when Deidara walked into the kitchen. I didn't dare to make eye contact with him just in case he knew it was me who healed his arm.

"Hey Deidara are you ok? I saw you at 4am this morning with an injured arm. Is it ok now?" asked Sasori.

"It's fine. Still hurts though." Answered Deidara. I saw he was lying and I knew he was lying because I had healed it. I smirked.

"Deidara-_Chan …_ you got hurt! Haha I knew you were going to get hurt this week on a mission. I don't count because I always get hurt because of my rituals but you're a long distanced fighter you shouldn't get hurt so easily like a broken arm for example." I chuckled. Deidara looked upset from my words and I really cared that he did but I couldn't let on that I cared about him at all.

Deidara got stressed because I called him 'Deidara-_Chan_' I smirked then he smiled at me. But why?

* * *

**By XGeorginaBabesX**


End file.
